Enemies Become Lovers
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: AU Story. Apa kau tidak percaya? Bahwa mau tidak mau jodohmu itu bisa saja musuh besarmu. Jadi-  -bencilah musuhmu pada batasnya.   RnR?


**Sumarry :**

Apa kau tidak percaya. Bahwa mau tidak mau jodohmu itu bisa saja musuh besarmu.

Jadi―

―**bencilah musuhmu pada batasnya**

xXXx

**Sakura POV**

Aku menggerutu tak jelas sembari menyeret langkahku besar-besar dengan cepat menuju kelas.

Aku terlambat lagi.

Ayolah, ini hanya kesekian kalinya kok aku terlambat. Dan entah kena kutukan atau apa. Selalu pada hari Rabu penyakit lambatku ini kambuh. Ini buruk. Tahu kenapa, heh? Tentu saja karena ini pelajaran si killer guruku Anko Mitarashi.

Aku benar-benar tak suka pada guru mata pelajaran biologi itu. Materi yang disampaikan itu tak ada yang masuknya. Blesh! Bleng! Blesh! Bleng! Seperti ada tameng milik para polisi pada saat mengamankan demo. Atau otakku ini seakan diatur menjadi kutub berlawanan dan menghasilkan pengaruh tolak menolak. Entahlah―

―dan lagi. Bukannya fokus belajar tentang apa yang menjadi bahan pokok pembelajaran pada hari itu, anak-anak lelaki di kelasku biasanya malah akan mengadakan sesi tanya jawab soal seputar masalah reproduksi. Padahal pelajaran itu sudah tamat beberapa minggu silam. Dan parahnya, guru itu menjawabnya dengan panjang lebar. Untung tidak lengkap dengan sebuah peragaan atau praktek. Sampai itu terjadi, bisa pingsan Hyuuga Hinata teman seperjuanganku. Dan tentu saja, fanfic ini tidak akan berada di archip rated T.

Tuh kan benar. Pintu sudah tertutup.

Sialan.

Aku berdiri ragu di hadapan pintu kembar dari besi di depanku ini. Meremas tali tas ransel yang bertengger indah di punggungku. Sebulir keringat habis ku berlari meleleh pelan di pelipis. Bisa ku bayangkan bagaimana dandananku saat ini. Berantakan. Tapi tidak juga, akh. Untung tadi aku sempat mengekor kuda rambut pendekku. Tentu saja dengan susah payah dan juga konsentrasi penuh. Ok! Kembali ke pokok pembahasan, aku tidak mau mengikuti jejak guru biologiku tersayang itu. Tentu saja.

Masuk?

Tidak?

Masuk?

Tidak?

Masuk?

Akhirnya, dengan mantap aku menarik kencang tasku dan menarik nafas dalam. Yakin akan keputusan yang akan aku ambil aku mengangguk mantap dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. Karena aku anak baik maka aku akan―

―bolos!

Aku kan tidak mau mengganggu konsentrasi teman-teman sekelas dan juga guruku yang sedang asik belajar dan mengajar. Dari sini saja sudah bisa aku dengar teriakan penuh tuntutan si berisik Naruto menanyakan suatu hal yang memalukan. Pasti sangat mengganggu jika aku tiba-tiba masuk dan menyela perbincangan 'hangat' mereka dengan masalah keterlambatanku, bukan? Cantik-cantik begini aku juga baik loh, perhatian pula.

Mengendap-endap, aku berbalik menuju arah sebaliknya. Nanti saja jam pelajaran kedua setelah bel aku masuk.

Semoga mereka kuat menahan rindu mereka padaku.

**End Sakura POV**

**xXXx**

**En**emies** Be**come** Lov**ers

© Yusha'Daesung

Naruto

©Masashi Khisimoto

With Pairing

Uchiha Sasuke with Haruno Sakura

**Warning :**

Alternative Universe story, OOC, gaje, abal, bahasa tidak baku, school theme.

**xXXx**

Sakura yang berpikiran bolos-pun dengan berjalan pelan berbalik arah. Lalu setelah agak jauh dari kelas Ia langsung tancap gas, berlari secepat mungkin dari sana. Obsesi terpendam yang Ia salurkan di sekolah. Beruntung koridor sepi. Tapi, dari dalam masing-masing kelas, para kepala berbalapan panjang-memanjang menoleh lewat jendela samping kelas guna melihat ada apa.

Ada yang berpikir bahwa ada diskon dadakan, bahkan ada yang menyimpulkan bahwa barusan koridor sekolah menjadi lintasan lari jarak jauh para pelari terkenal.

Setelah lelah berlari, Sakura terengah-engah sembari memegang lututnya yang agak mulai mengalami dua C, cakit, dan juga cecemutan. Oh tidak! Tiga C, ditambah dengan cecak nafas.

"Hm . . . . Hah, hah, hah." Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat, berkali Ia menelan salivanya guna membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering mendadak. Matanya berkejab berkali-kali. Jika di sini ada pompaan, mungkin gadis itu akan memompa lalu cepat-cepat duduk di hadapan corong tempat keluarnya air dan meminumnya. Dia benar-benar haus sekarang.

"Bolos, jidat?"

Suara itu!

Pelan, dengan gerakan slow motion dan wajah super pucet, Sakura menoleh. Ia menghela nafas alih-alih mendengus kemudian. Oh ternyata 'dia' ya? Sakura kira itu tadi suara Orochimaru si penjaga gerbang, bisa mampus dia kalau sampai kedapatan nyantai saat jam pelajaran begini. Itu namanya cari masalah sama banci.

Gadis itu berdiri tegap, berbalik serta meletakkan kedua lengannya mencengkram lagi tali tas punggung yang menyampir di pundaknya itu. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan tak lama memutar bola matanya. "Mau ikut campur saja kau." Ia menunjuk tepat di ujung hidung pemuda yang menegurnya tadi. "Dasar Ayam ayan. Kau bolos juga kan?" Dan Ia kembali menyeringai kala mendapati pemuda itu memasang kuda-kuda akan membalas ejekannya. Tangannya perlahan turun dan masuk ke dalam kantung rok lipit pendek seragamnya yang berwarna ocean blue itu. Matanya yang berwarna senada dengan dedaunan itu menatap telak ke arah mata langit malam Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke, musuh abadi Sakura dari kelas satu junior school. Sampai sekarang, kelas tiga senior high school. Waktu cukup lama untuk menjadi sepasang musuh yang 'mesra' bagi keduanya. Sakura memang suka pada Sasuke. Tapi, mereka musuhan dan tidak ada kata mundur jika keduanya sudah adu mulut.

Sasuke harus kalah telak darinya! Harus!

Tadinya waktu awal bertemu, Sakura menyangka Sasuke itu tipe cool yang cinta perdamaian mengingat wajahnya yang rupawan bak pangeran. Tapi? Gezz, semuanya pudar dalam beberapa hari setelahnya, semenjak panggilan sayang dari Sasuke tercipta untuknya. Jidat. Satu kalimat yang membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk jatuh hati pada Sasuke Uchiha. Membuat Ia tidak dapat tidur karena merenungi jidatnya di depan kaca. Hey, jidat lebar itu bisa pertanda Ia memiliki otak yang pintar loh?

Lihat saja para Ilmuwan, jidat mereka bahkan dua kali lipat lebarnya daripada Sakura.

Dan Sasuke hanya mendengus, Ia beranjak mendekat. Matanya menatap gadis dengan jidat lebar berbaju seragam hem putih simple dengan dasi blue ocean panjang sebatas perut yang berada di depannya ini. "Aku tidak bolos―" Ia meredam kedua lengannya di dalam saku celananya, "―tapi aku sedang piket osis dan sedang beristirahat sebentar." Sambungnya.

"Oh? Yeah?" jade itu berputar jenaka, "ketua osis payah sepertimu bisa apa sih?" Sakura menyindirnya, sembari mengangkat bahu. Wajah menantang khas Haruno.

Sasuke sudah di hadapannya, "maksudmu apa, heh?" Gadis di depannya ini memang paling suka beradu argumen tak penting dengannya. Pemuda itu menyimpan perhatian khusus pada musuh abadinya yang kini masih dalam posisi stoicnya itu. Jika Sakura itu gadis normal, mungkin Ia akan jatuh pingsan karena melihat ketampanan tingkat Kage, Uchiha Sasuke secara dekat seperti ini. Tapi sayang ya, dia tak normal. Ck ck ck ck.

"Tuh kan! Bahkan omongan pendek saja kau susah tangkap." Katanya pintar, mampu menghapal rumus sebanyak mungkin, menguasai berbagai bahasa. Tapi, nangkep kata-kata simple dari Sakura saja Sasuke tak bisa. Oh gelapnya~

Gadis itu mengernyit dengan raut tampak mengejek.

"Kau―" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dengan posisi miring. Nafas Sasuke yang habis sikat gigi itu memenuhi ruang penciuman Sakura. "―belum pernah―" dan dengan nada sengaja dibuat semenjijikan mungkin, Sasuke menyambung ucapannya. "―dicium, ya?"

"Sial!" Sakura cepat-cepat mendorong bahu―kanan-kiri―Sasuke dengan lengannya. "kau pikir aku apa? Dasar ayam mesum!" makinya tanpa titik dan koma serta nafas. Ia kepalang emosi dan―malu.

Sasuke itu memang ayam mesum jika berada di dekatnya. Hobbynya jika tak menjawil dagu sakura ya mencium pipinya dengan tiba-tiba. Pemuda tak tau asas Ibu Kartini! Harusnya kan kaum hawa dilindungi, bukan diasusilakan.

Seringai. "kau jidatku, bodoh." Dan, "dan terlebih lagi, kau itu 'special' kau tahu." Sambung pemuda itu dengan senyuman aneh mengejek.

"Jidatmu? Mimpi saja kau!" gadis itu membalas, menatap dengan dua emeraldnya yang melebar sempurna karena mendengar ucapan pemuda itu tadi. Tapi bukan Sakura jika dia tak bisa kembali acuh akan kata-kata ngelantur pemuda bokong ayam barusan itu untuknya. "Ayam ayan sepertimu harusnya dengan Ayam betina step." Ia terkikik, melanjutkan. "Ya sudah~" dan gadis itu melambaikan tangannya beralih pergi dari posisinya yang tadi. Berjalan membelakangi pemuda itu.

Mengetahi itu, Sasuke dengan spontan menarik sesuatu dari Sakura hingga membuat gadis itu berteriak kesal dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Pemuda itu menarik―

―rambut pink nge'jreng Sakura.

"Kau ini, sudah bolos. Mau kabur pula."

"Lepas bodoh! Kalau kau iri pada rambutku bilang, bukan begini caranya." Sakura mencoba melepas lengan pemuda itu dari sela-sela rambutnya. Kepalanya berasa cenat-cenut. Demi Tuhan, kenapa Uchiha yang satu ini tidak hidup saja pada masa penjajahan? Ia lebih pantas jadi penjajah karena kekejamannya pada kaum hawa.

Wajah Sakura memerah, antara geram, kesal, benci dan bersatu menjadi satu kesimpulan yaitu marah.

Pemuda itu mengambil sumpah. Ia tak pernah tertarik pada serabut aneh berwarna gulali itu. Bisa bayangkan? Kalian melihat Sasuke Uchiha yang berwajah 'cowok―ganteng―banget' lewat dengan angin yang berhembus memainkan helaian merah muda pendek sebatas pundak. Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahmu, sembari memainkan ujung sisi kanan rambutnya yang bebas tadi. Lalu mengemutnya pelan dengan wajah nakal. Belum lagi tukarkan seragam ber'rok pendek Sakura pada Uchiha kita. Ough~ betapa manisnya dikau Sasuce-chan~

Sasuke hampir tertawa, jijik. "Heh?" Ia mengeleng dramatis, "bahkan jika aku menemukannya di bak sampah'pun, aku tak berniat untuk memungutnya Jidat."

APA?

Sakura mennyikut perut Sasuke tepat di tulang rusuk atasnya, pemuda itu spontan melepas cengkramannya pada rambut Sakura dan mengernyit sakit sembari memegang mulas perutnya. Gadis abnormal, dasar!

"Kau!" Ia melepas tas punggung sekolahnya itu, lalu memukulkannya pada si pemuda yang belum siap akan serangannya.

Padahal jika kau ingin tahu, di dalamnya ada. Kamus tebal bahasa Inggris-Jepang, kamus tebal Jepang-Inggris, buku paket yang lumayan besar sebanyak tiga buah, buku tulis dua, dua lagi buku kosong. Kotak pensil yang terbuat dari besi dan super berat karena buanyak sekali alat tulis yang berada di dalamnya. Flashdisk, cardreader, dan juga kabel data yang tak pernah absen dari sana.

Sekarang pertanyaan kita adalah―

―apa semua itu tidak berat bagi Sakura?

Gadis itu pernah menjawab ketika Ino tak sengaja menolongnya mengangkat tasnya yang tak sengaja jatuh ke lantai kelas.

"Tidak. Beban hidupku bahkan lebih berat daripada tas itu. Sobat."

Kau tahu ekspressi Ino setelah mendengar jawaban alibi nan aneh dari Sakura?

Gadis itu hanya bisa sweatdrop sendiri. Sakura memang suka mendramatisir alur laju hidupnya yang memang kebetulan ekonomi menengah ke bawah.

"Aww aww aww!" Sasuke mencoba menangkisnya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah tampannya. Bagaimana'pun ini aset masa depan, mana bisa hidup Sasuke jika tidak tampan. "Hey freak pinkie, berhenti bodoh!"

Sakura tak tahu bahwa jika di lihat dari jauh, Ia tampak seperti tante-tante brutal yang tengah memergoki suaminya ngapelin janda sebelah rumah.

"Kau pikir gaya rambut bokongmu itu lebih baik apa?" sekarang dandanan keduanya bisa dibilang menggembel. "Aku lebih baik melihat bokong ayam asli dari pada bokong ayam jejadian sepertimu itu!" Ya ampun Sakura~

"Uchiha, Haruno?"

Sakura masih memukul Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan seruan seorang guru yang berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah koridor dengan beberapa murid yang menongolkan sebagian kepalanya dari pintu kelas dan jendela yang telah menatap mereka dengan niat menyoraki yang menggebu-gebu. Tapi ingat, kan ada guru. Jadi, sebagai murid yang baik. Diam dan saksikan, serta jangan lupa kirim sms untuk mendukung juara kalian ya!

Sang guru yang memiliki cadar itu melempar sapunya tepat ke arah SasuSaku. Dan

PLETAKK

Sang sapu tepat berhenti mendarat pada ubin yang berada tak jauh dari kaki SasuSaku. Keduanya spontan dengan muka pucat berbarengan menoleh. Di sana, berdiri guru yang tiga hari lalu melakukan hal sama pada mereka. Kakuzu―guru mereka―yang terkenal pelit dalam bidang apapun seantero sekolah.

The hell?

Welcome to Uchiha and Haruno!

"Ikut aku ke kantor kepala sekolah!"

Hahhh~bahkan perkataan itu tetap sama persis dengan apa yang dikatakan orang aneh itu tiga hari yang lalu.

**xXXXx**

Sakura membanting tasnya di atas tempatnya duduk sekarang. Di atas meja. Ia men'death glare musuhnya yang sama menatap sengit dirinya sembari berjalan ke arah susunan bangku yang ada di depannya. Pemuda itu mendudukan dirinya di sana, mengambil ponsel biru Cyon Flip'nya dari kantong yang ada di bagian dada sang pemuda. Dan, memutar daftar pustaka musiknya dengan volume nyaring kemudian. Detik berikutnya, Ia sudah tuli untuk mendengar, kenapa? Karena kedua lubang telingannya sudah tersumpal headset bundar kcil yang mengapit sisi kupingnya.

Pemuda itu bersidekap bersandar pada bangkunya dengan mata terpejam. Posisi tampan dan menggiurkan para Uchiha. Lihat saja! Di luar sana sudah banyak yang menontonnya dari luar kelas, walau hanya sekedar lewat, tapi dapat dipastikan, mereka minimal akan tertabrak sesama mereka atau tertabrak tiang karena saking kagumnya pada Sasuke.

Bukan hanya yang berjenis kelamin perempuan saja yang tertarik padanya, bahkan pemuda dengan jenis dan bentuk kelamin sama, yang―dalam bahasa lembutnya sih―abnormal banyak memuja-muja dirinya yang tampannya konsisten dan tak terganggu gugat itu.

Oke, lupakan sang Casanova kita, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tolong camera man, ambil posisi pada pemeran utama dalam fic kita ini. Haruno Sakura.

Yak,

Pas!

Saudara-saudara, tampaknya nona kita ini tengah mengalami yang namanya markelkap―marah kelas kakap―Ia mendecih ketika sadar musuhnya itu tampak acuh padanya. Padahal tadi dia―Sakura―sudah hambis kena amukan Konan sang kepala sekolah. Oh Tuhan, mending jika tidak diminta pertanggung jawaban sama sekali. Lah ini. Pemuda sialan yang sekarang sok 'kul' itu dengan entengnya meminta Sakura memberikan semua uang jajannya untuk membayar ganti rugi atas pahatan tas sekolahnya di pipi dan juga lengan pemuda―yang katanya―tampan tersebut.

Mana Ia hanya diberi uang saku pas-pasan pula hari ini. Akh! Sial sangat!

Lagi pula, salah siapa coba?

Pemuda itu menghina mahkota kewanitaannya, merendahkan rambut unik dengan warna khas bunga kebanggaan bangsanya Jepang, yaitu bunga sakura. Bagaimana tidak emosi, heh?

Sakura nilai moralitasnya pada saat junior high school'kan lumayan tinggi, dan well, mana mau Ia membiarkan negaranya dihina pemuda yang tak jelas arah model rambutnya itu. Pantat ayam bukan, ekor bebek bukan. Kalau merak mah, kebagusan.

"Hoy!"

Gadis itu tersentak, ketika lengan Ino menepak pahanya dengan keras. Sakura balik mendelik kepada Ino yang heran memasang tampang sok polosnya.

"Kau ini, kalau mendaratkan tanganmu yang seperti parutan itu hati-hati pig!"

"Seperti parut jidatmu itu seperti parut," gadis itu menopang dagu. Memperhatikan sobatnya yang kini kembali mendengus kesal, "kau kena hukum lagi ya, heh?" Godanya. Ia menyeringai jahil, "kau dan Sasuke itu memang tak bisa akur ya." Padahal pandangan matanya mengatakan hal lain. Dasar Ino.

Apa-apaan itu? Sakura benci dipandang seperti itu, "kau mencoba menggodaku dengan Ayam sakit itu, pig?" gadis itu beranjak berdiri dari posisinya yang duduk di atas meja tadi, berdiri dengan memandang Ino dengan wajah meneliti. "Kau pikir aku sedang mood, heee?"

Ino memasang tampang cuek, merenggangkan otot-otonya dengan menarik keatas kedua lengannya yang saling menggenggam. Membuat baju seragam yang Ia kenakan terangkat memperlihatkan pusarnya yang merah aduhai. Sai yang ada di meja sebelah saja langsung nosebleed melihat perut mulus putih dengan pusar itu. Dan well, di sebelahnya Hyuuga Hinata panik memberikan selembar tisu pada pemuda itu.

Tisu bekasnya mengelap keringat sang kekasih, Uzumaki Naruto.

Bukannya sembuh, Sai malah makin deras nosebleednya. Bau keringat itu begitu menyengat, memenuhi hidung rapuh Sai.

"Tidak, kau saja yang merasa begitu." Ia kembali pada posisinya, menopang dagu di atas meja. "Daripada membahas Sasuke, mending kau catat ini!" Ino,mendorong buku catatannya yang dipenuhi tulisan penjelasan yang panjang lebar serta gambaran berbagai macam, yang entahlah, kalau juga Ino dan juga Sakura mengerti maksud gambar itu apa. "Kau harus ikut ulangan susulan istirahat nanti seorang diri―err dengan Sasuke maksudku." Ia mengerling, pada Sakura yang membulatkan matanya kaget sembari mengambil buku catatan Ino dengan gerakan mematung. "Semoga Tuhan berpihak padamu ya sobat!" Tatapan prihatin Ino tertuju padanya sekarang.

GLEKK

Kenapa setiap ruang geraknya harus dipenuhi dengan bayang-bayang pemuda itu sih?

Membuat frustasi saja!

**xXXx**

**Sakura POV**

Huh~

Aku benar-benar lelah dengan keadaan ini, ini benar-benar memojokan ku. Guruku itu, benar-benar semakin memperburuk keadaanku sekarang. Ayolah, muridnya yang manis ini hanya sekedar tak masuk karena lambat kok, bukannya membolos dengan alasan bodoh macam si Uchiha jelek itu. Err tunggu, bisa kita ulang bagian Uchiha 'jelek' maaf, sepertinya itu salah, karena pada kenyataannya pemuda itu tampan, sangat malah.

Eh? Kenapa jadi membahas si Ayam itu?

Aku memeluk jaket Ino yang berwarna putih ini, wangi bunga tulip khas farfumnya memenuhi penciumanku. Heh, sepertinya Ino harus banyak berhemat tentang farfum, karena ku pikir farfum Ino ini keterlaluan wanginya. Buktinya kepalaku jadi puyeng begini. Apa aku yang kampungan ya? Selama ini kan aku tak pernah pakai yang namanya farfum, seingatku terakhir kali berfarfum ya waktu jaman-jaman junior high school. Sudah lama sekali ya? Tapi aku betah kok dengan lotion baby dan juga baby powder yang menciptakan karakter khas 'unyu-unyu'ku ini.

Ok, ok. Tampaknya pikiranku kacau. Ulangan biologi tanpa teman-teman membuat jantungku rasanya kembang-kempis. Dag dig dug, tak tenang. Seumur-umur, aku ini selalu mencontek Ino jika sudah menyangkut soal biologi. Kalau bahasa Inggris atau kesenian sih serahkan saja padaku―

―biarku serahkan lagi pada kakakku, Akasuna no Sasori. Khukhukhu. Dia'kan jago tuh. Soalnya dia itu salah satu guru muda di sekolahku ini. Dan dua mata pelajaran itu, adalah mata pembelajaran miliknya.

Aku menggeleng, mulai meredam bagian wajahku. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi ingin bermimpi saja. Lagian, apa yang dijelaskan guru bahasa Jepangku itu kurang jelas, dan tampaknya itu materi kemarin juga. Malas ah~

Tobi, guruku itu tampaknya masih harus belajar untuk menjadi guru yang baik. Lihat saja, bahkan dia kalah disaingi oleh Naruto CS yang mengganggunya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak bermutu. Kalau aku jadi guru Tobi. Ku gantung saja bocah pirang itu, lalu ku taruh sebuah kuali panas dengan sop-sop'an di dalamnya. Setelah sop-sop'annya masak, potong talinya dan biarkan pemuda cerewet dan tukang ikut campur itu masuk ke dalamnya. Dibubuhi garam, penyedap, mungkin si Uzumaki itu sedikit akan lebih enak, heh? aduk-aduk. Dan, TADA! Sop Uzumaki bulat-bulat sudah jadi!

Ujung bibirku sedikit terenyuh, membentuk senyum yang menurut Ino janggal. Aku tahu itu, karena sobatku ini sedang menghentikan acara sms'annya dengan sang yayang―Sai―dan menatap ke arahku dengan alisnya yang terangkat tinggi.

Aku kembali menggeleng, lalu benar-benar mengubur wajahku di lipatan lenganku yang sudah di taruh jaket Ino di atasnya. Perlahan tapi pasti aku mulai benar-benar mangantuk.

Lupakan masalah ulangan berdua dengan Uchiha itu, lupakan tentang uang saku yang direnggut paksa olehnya tadi. Dan lupakan Ia telah menghina rambutmu.

Dan tenang, lebih dalam, lebih dalam.

**End Sakura POV**

**xXXx**

**Saat ulangan susulan bagi Sasuke dan Sakura―**

**Sedang yang lain, istirahat.**

Sasuke dan juga Sakura berada di kelas, sedang yang lain sudah pergi entah kemana. Termasuk guru mereka yang memberikan soal laknat ini. Guru itu berkata ada urusan mendadak, namun tetap menyuruh Sasuke dan juga Sakura agar dengan cepat menyelesaikan perkerjaan mereka sebelum 'teng' bel masuk berbunyi.

Dan di sinilah Sasuke, pemuda itu memperhatikan gadis yang berada di sebelahnya. Ia bingung, kenapa sedari tadi gadis itu tak bergerak dari posisi menunduknya. Padahal mereka beberapa menit yang lalu masih saling berdebat soal kertas Sakura yang tak sengaja tertindih lengannya. Gadis abnormal―menurut Sasuke―itu membalasnya dengan tak kalah sengit. Dan itu tentu saja membuat orang bingung jika setelahnya Sakura akan begini.

Bahkan lembar tugas milik Sakura masih sebagiannya yang terisi. Ckckckck.

Apa dia tersinggung tentang Sasuke yang mengatakan Ia bodoh tadi? Apa gadis itu mulai menjadi gadis manja yang tak mau dikata-katai lagi?

Ah, sama sekali bukan tipe Haruno yang selama ini jauh dari kata gengsi atau semacamnya.

"Jidat?" ragu-ragu Ia memanggil nama yang Ia buat sendiri untuk gadisnya itu. Dengan masih ragu-ragu, tangannya terulur kearah pundak kanan Sakura yang sama sekali tak bergeming dari posisinya. Tadinya sih mencoba membangunkan gadis itu dengan cara mengguncang pelan bahunya tapi, alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke. Kepala Sakura langsung 'DUG' jatuh pada meja, nafasnya mengalun lamat-lamat. Dari itu Sasuke menggeram. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu tertidur di saat mereka tengah mengerjakan ulangan seperti ini?

Pemuda yang mengenakan seragam sama namun beda pakaian bawahnya―tentu saja, jika sama mungkin Sasuke bukan bernama Sasuke lagi, melainkan Sasuka. Tapi Sasuke, itu nama yang tak begitu buruk loh―ok, pemuda itu menyentikan ujung tombol pulpennya yang bertinta biru itu ke kepala si gadis.

Cklekk

Tak ada respon.

Hn. Cara apa ya, yang ampuh? Sasuke mencoba berpikir ditengah kesekaratan otaknya yang dipenuhi oleh tugas dan tugas. Dan sebagai laki-laki, Ia akan mengeluarkan nalurinya sebagai kaum adam. Dan ya! Dia akan mencium Sakura kalau sampai gadis itu tak sadarkan diri juga.

Tampaknya pemuda tampan bak pangeran negeri dongeng itu terlalu banyak mendengar cerita tentang para putri dalam dongeng. Ambil saja contoh mudahnya, putri salju. Mikoto pasti selalu membacakan dongeng itu jika pemuda itu akan terlelap.

Mata onyx itu memandang lekat wajah Sakura yang sebenarnya sangat imut. Tapi kalau sudah bangun, ganasnya lebih dari gorilla yang tengah datang bulan. Pemuda itu menatap kelopak matanya yang diam tanpa gerakan, menyembunyikan mata duitannya yang berwarna hijau cerah bagaikan lambang uang Negara tetangga. Mata yang selalu menyalak, dan tanpa ragu melawannya.

Beralih ke hidungnya yang mancung bak puncak gunung. Lalu berhenti di bibirnya yang sedikit merenggang, dengan warna pink basah lembut menyapu permukaannya.

Ini yang namanya kesempatan di depan mata yang sayang kalau dilewatkan. Kapan lagi Ia bisa mencium Sakura―musuh sekaligus orang yang dicintainya―itu di saat Ia tengah jinak tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

Sasuke melepaskan pulpen itu dari tangannya, meletakkannya di atas meja, tepatnya di atas sebuah kertas jawaban Sasuke yang sudah hampir selesai. Dan perlahan, Ia mulai mencondongkan badannya, memagari Sakura dengan posisinya yang sekarang menghadap si gadis yang tertidur dengan lelap di atas meja. Seolah tanpa beban sama sekali. Padahal, tugasnya teriak-teriak minta diisi. Sakura, Sakura.

Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan sedikit merendahkan lagi posisinya, Sasuke berhasil menekan lembut bibir itu dengan bibirnya.

Rasanya kenyal, manis dan asing menyapu permukaan bibirnya. Tapi Ia suka itu, kenapa tak setiap hari saja seperti ini? Pikirnya. Bukankah seseorang akan terbiasa jika melakukannya berulang-ulang, hem?

Dan pelan, lidahnya terulur, masuk ke dalam mulut si gadis yang tak sengaja merenggang.

Faktanya, jangan tidur menganga. Mendingan sih kalau ada lidah macam Sasuke yang nyasar masuk, kalau nyamuk? Kecoa? Atau kelelawar masuk karena mengira goanya, bagaimana? Heh~sunggung poisisi tidur yang kurang aman tampaknya.

Sakura membuka matanya, Ia merasa sesuatu tengah mengaduk-aduk bagian dalam mulutnya. Entahlah. Lembut, kenyal, hangat―liar? Selain itu, ada seperti air lain yang basah-basah menetes di sela-sela bibirnya. Sakura berani bersumpah itu bukan salivanya. Setahunya penyakit 'ngiler'nya sudah sembuh dari dulu. So, tak mungkin bukan?

Betapa kagetnya dia ketika mendapati belakang kepalanya tengah ditekan dan dicengkram erat oleh lengan kiri pemuda dan tangan kanan pemuda itu juga yang menahan kepala Sakura agar tak bergerak sekecil apapun jaraknya. Pemuda yang lidahnya sekarang tengah berada dalam mulutnya, membelit lidahnya yang ikut kaget dan bereaksi. Dan makin kaget ketika mendapati pemuda yang menciumnya dengan panas sekarang ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah terpejam rapat dengan wajah nikmatnya.

Sakura geli sendiri saat mendengar nafas pemuda itu memburu membaur dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal karena kekurangan oksigen.

Dan tak lama, ciuman itu terlepas. Dengan nafas Uchiha bungsu mesum itu yang tersenggal-senggal, antara kekurangan oksigen dan menahan nafsu. Sedang Sakura tak bisa beranjak sedikit'pun dari posisinya. Karena, pemuda itu masih setia memegangi kepalanya.

Bibir gadis itu bahkan masih basah, dipenuhi oleh saliva-saliva Sasuke yang menempel pada pinggiran bibirnya. Iuh~

Bukannya Sakura tak sesak nafas, Ia bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas jika mengingat apa yang musuhnya lakukan itu padanya tadi. Dan terlebih saat―

"Aku mencintaimu, Jidat." Tatapan mata pemuda itu teduh namun tajam menusuk arah emeraldnya, seolah itu adalah kalimat nyata yang juga paling tak ingin didengarnya untuk saat ini.

Dan seketika semuanya kembali berlanjut dengan Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan aksi ronde keduanya. Sedang si gadis terbelalak akan kata pengakuan Sasuke dan juga serangan mendadak kembali pemuda itu padanya.

Dan mereka lupa, bahwa ini adalah sekolah. Berani berbuat berani―

"Apa yang kalian lakukan Sakura, Uchiha?"

―bertanggung jawab.

Oh, ya. Tentu saja.

Bukan begitu, Sasuke? Sakura?

be **continued**

**xXXx**

Hay, ini fanfic kok rasanya hampir nyamain fanfic saia yang satunya itu ya? Tapi di sini, kita bakal fokus sama SasuSaku aja, yang lain Cuma numpang ngeksis bentaran doang. Heheheh. Dan di sini, bebas tanpa adanya 'grup' atau semacamnya.

Saia juga tahu, adegan itu sepertinya kelewatan, well, tapi saia masih mencoba untuk tidak melanggar rated fic ini. Karena saia masih aman berada di rated T, ada sih niatan ke M, tapi malu sendiri bikinnya. Kyaaaa! ―apaan coba?

Dan soal fic yang lain. Mohon maaf semuanya, mungkin yang akan saia pubhlis bukan yang kalian harapkan, sabar ya ^^ ―kicked―beberapa hari ini memang lagi nggak mood untuk terlalu beribet ria dengan Hurt/Comfort atau semacamnya. Tapi secepatnya saia akan selesaikan. Untuk kalian, hehehehe.

Terimakasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca kata-demi kata dalam tiap fanfic-fanfic saia. Maaf jika typo masih―selalu―ditemukan di dalamnya. Dan juga akhir cerita yang tidak memuaskan para pembaca sekalian.

Dan, bolehkah mampir di kotak ripiu lagi untuk yang satu ini. Karena, lanjut tidaknya ini, kalian yang menentukan.

RIPIU? =3

^^ Makasih ^^


End file.
